


A Man of Morals

by kennedie_exe



Series: Twinks and Daddies Weekend [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manhandling, Older Man/Younger Man, Older!Noctis/Younger!Prompto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, This is all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: King Noctis encounters a blonde boy one night at a bar. He looked way too young yet the king finds himself falling into temptation.  That temptation introduced him to something new and well, the blonde boy was too irresistible to pass up.





	A Man of Morals

**Author's Note:**

> It's Twinks and Daddies Weekend and well, here I am with some Older Noctis/Younger Prompto smut because I've fallen DEEP for this variation of Promptis and I don't think I'll ever get out of this hell lol (not that I want to anyways)
> 
> Day 1: Manhandling

Noctis was a man of morals. He was the king after all, so always doing his duty was his job, keeping his people happy and safe. It does get stressful sometimes though. Meetings get redundant, boring even. It also didn't help that he got a little lonesome sometimes but he's dealt with that for years now. Plus he had his friends so it wasn't that bad but- Having a companion would nice. Having someone to call his own would be nicer but a las, he's too busy being all cooped up in the Citadel for any flings and really, he should avoid all sorts of scandals. Well it's not scandal, but he did have an infatuation with a certain blonde boy.

 

They met not too long ago at a bar which, at the time, Noctis thought the blonde was pulling a fast one, claiming he's of age. He just looked so youthful, _too_ youthful enough that he could be mistaken for a minor. When that enthusiastic blonde sat right next to the king, it changed his life. Now, Noctis didn't go out much, mainly because of the whole king thing, but when he did, he got a few glasses of Bourbon and he let that smooth amber liquid lighten up his spirits. The blonde next to him ordered a Long Island and the bartender didn't even bat an eye at looking at his ID.

 

“Hey there, your Highness.” The blonde spoke.

 

“Hey you recognize me. What's a kid like you doing here?”

 

“What's the king of our nation doing here?” He got Noctis there.

 

“What can't a king relax, relieve some stress?” Noctis inquired. “Are you even old enough to be here?” Noctis sneered at the young man.

 

“I'm a junior in college. I'm 21, geez.” The blonde laughed as he sipped his drink.

 

Ah, so he was young. “21 now? Still young. I'm old enough to be your dad.” Noctis too, sipped his Bourbon. Events kinda just transpired from there starting with the blonde getting so close to him, lips pressing against his ear.

 

“I mean, I wouldn't mind calling you _daddy_.”

 

Yeah, Noctis was in for it now.

 

For starters, the blond boy was much shorter than him. A few inches but he's just so lanky that he appeared smaller. Also, though he looked strong, Noctis was _stronger_ . Being over ten years the blonde's senior gave the king the upper hand especially when they got back to his penthouse suit. He should _really_ ask to be sure how old the boy was but he's too busy pressing him against his wall and sucking on his pale, freckled neck. God, it's so _easy_ to lift him against the wall to get those skinny jeans off his legs that now draped over Noctis’s shoulders. The king licked a line up those milky thighs to the clothed bulge, he sucked there too and received probably the best damn noise he's heard escape the blonde's mouth.

 

It gave him so much power to yank this young man around. Shoving him down to his knees, forcing those cute pink lips around his cock was a damn good sight. Mouth stretched wide to accommodate and really, Noctis had forgotten about age, he's too lost in lust, too intoxicated on this blonde to care. He thrusted his cock down that slim throat, threading his fingers into tousled blonde hair to control the movements as he thrust his hips. The choking sounds fueled him, made him go faster, damn near brutal but the blonde took it so easily, skillfully taking each inch down his throat. Each flick of tongue and just the noises he was making were all so symphonic. Noctis wanted to wreck this blonde.

 

The blonde was yanked off him all messily with saliva and cum dripping down his face. He's so sexy like this with his bright blues eyes blinking out tears practically begging to be _used_ . Noctis grabbed his arm, hoisting him over his shoulder, and carried him to his room. He effortlessly threw the blonde down into the bed and kissed the life out of him. He's urgently ripping the rest of their clothes off so he could move this along because fuck, he so wanted to get inside of the blonde _now_. He ran his hands against a thinner waist that dipped in so deliciously to slender hips. Those hands roamed up to pin the blonde beneath him and really, it's a powerful feeling to see someone under him like this.

 

“Are you gonna be good?”

 

“Yes I'll be good. Mmmm, so good to you, _daddy._ ” That title isn't something Noctis thought would turn him on so damn much. Maybe a title kink, a Majesty or Highness, yet this word, _daddy_ , when moaned out by the blonde made him want to take this blonde's innocence away and do _everything_ to him.

 

Noctis flipped the blonde over, pressing his head into the mattress. “Be a real good boy and hold your arms back.” The blonde does as instructed and held his arms behind his back. Noctis gripped his hips, bring them up, and marveling at such a cute, tight ass. His hands move to those mounds, squeezing each cheek in his hands before spreading them apart.

 

“Fuck,” That whine was pure sinful. Noctis wanted to hear more of those beautiful sounds. He wasted no time getting his mouth around that puckered hole, licking and sucking before plunging his tongue inside. He squeezed the blonde's ass as he rimmed him, listening to all those high pitched moans leaving such a sweet mouth. It's aggressive; Good, Noctis wanted to dominate him. It's in his nature, he's _king_ so taking control is what he's used to doing and this situation was the same. For this moment, the blonde was his to control.

 

The king soon pulled back. He gathered enough saliva to spit into the hole and rubbing it in with his thumb. The blonde mewls, back arching as an indicator that he wanted more. Lube would have made this easier but it's the heat of the moment, plus the blonde looked too desperate to care. Noctis used his own saliva to lube his fingers, easing one finger inside that hole slowly trying to be considerate at least-

 

“More, _daddy!_ ” Well, consideration was thrown out the window. Noctis had two fingers moving, curling inside the blonde to stretch him open. A third finger was added and the blonde moved back against those fingers greedily, whining out once those fingers were removed. The king grabbed the blonde up by his arms with one hand while using the other to hold his hard cock. He pressed against the entrance, not pressing in just yet. He lent down to lick the shell of the blonde's ear, breathing hot air against it before speaking.

 

“Tell daddy what you want.” Noctis had embodied this role. Being called daddy did something to him. It aroused him so much and seeing the blonde so needy was just the icing on the cake. God, he wanted to ruin him.

 

“Fuck, I want your big cock daddy, please! I'll be so good. Please fuck me daddy!” Noctis didn't need any further pleas. He began easing his cock inside and it felt amazing. So hot, _so tight,_ and the blonde let out a long, drawn out moan. Each inch made its way in until he was completely inside and he groaned out. _Holy shit,_ this felt too damn good. That pleasure, dominance alike, are both filling Noctis’s head, egging him on to fuck this blonde until all he could do was beg.

 

“You like daddy's cock? I sure do like your ass.” He pulled out just leaving the tip in before slamming back in hard. The blonde's response was replaced with a loud moan.

 

“F-fuck, y-yes! I love daddy's cock mmmm, Oh God, fuck me daddy, fuck me hard!” Noctis couldn't ignore such an invitation. He repeated what he did before making slow, hard thrust into such a willing body. He took the blonde's arms apart and grabbed them, pulling them back as he rammed in faster. Damn, it's such a powerful feeling to conquer someone like this. Noctis was making the blonde _his_ and he wanted to do so much more to him.

 

Noctis began leaning back, bring the blonde with him. He held his hips roughly, slamming up into the blonde as he brought him down with each thrust. Each obscene noise was accented with the slapping of skin and squeak of the bed beneath them. He doesn't know where his eagerness or energy had came from but it made him keep going, pounding into the blonde mercilessly.

 

“How's daddy's cock?” Noctis slammed up into him and stalled.

 

“Ah-Ah f-fuck! Daddy's cock is so g-good. Oh shit, you fuck me so good, keep fucking going!” The blonde sounded so damn hot and Noctis couldn't deny him. The king sat them up, pulled out so he could flip the blonde back over to his back before slamming back in. That scream was angelic. It made Noctis move faster, harder, putting all his efforts into making the blonde scream for him. He had the blonde folded in half, making him take his cock like a good little boy. A hand went into those blonde strands and pulled his head up. The king claimed the blonde's lip as his. Licking into such a warm, wet mouth in a bruising kiss. It's so good, the blonde tasted so good, and Noctis needed so much more.

 

Noctis took the blonde all over his room. Stood them up to fuck the blonde against the wall, folding him into his body and fucked him standing up. When the blonde's legs were giving out, Noctis held him up since he was so light to hold. The blonde only babbled, brain too pleasured filled to form words beyond deep moans and an a steady mantra of “fuck” every so often up until he was close to his climax.

 

“D-daddy- fuck! C-can I cum daddy? I've been so good. P-please?” His voice was broken, so horse from all his screaming. His body being supported by Noctis’s grip since his legs were useless now.

 

“Yeah you've been good, so good that you can cum, cum for daddy.” Noctis told him, speeding up his thrust. The blonde wailed out when he came, arching into the king as his release all over himself. Noctis pulled out and forced him unto the ground. He jerked off to his completion, cumming all over the blonde's face and chest. It looked so pornographic just to watch the blonde licked up the cum from his face; Such a cute little blonde boy.

 

That cute boy was gonna be _his_.

 

Well- until the next morning rolled around. Noctis woke alone in his bed, cursing himself. Not seeing the blonde in his bed was telling enough. Right, a one-night stand, clearly that's all last night was and he shouldn't think otherwise. It would have been nice to maybe get a name but it's fine, not much he could do now. He turned to get out of bed and noticed a note addressed to him on his bedside table. He opened up the small note and began reading.

 

_Hey I know this looks wrong but there's a reason why I had to leave. My name's Prompto Argentum and last night was fucking fantastic! Now I may have stretched my age a little-_

 

Noctis’s stomach sank upon reading that line. If Prompto was under 18 this would be really bad. The king being around a minor let alone having sex with a minor would be a scandal for the century-

 

_I'm 19 but don't get too upset, I'll be 20 in a month so I'm practically an adult. I'm a sophomore in college too and that's exactly why I had to leave. Had an exam to take which was a bitch to get to since I could barely walk thanks to you. You really did a number on me and I'd love to do it again sometimes. Never been fucked so hard in my life like that  and I'd like to get some more royal treatment from you._

 

_I'll always be your good boy, daddy. <3 _

 

Noctis exhaled the breath he held in. Okay, not a minor but still young. Should he really be so into a blonde college student? There was a phone number at the bottom of the page along with a time to call. Noctis was a man of morals, but when someone is so irresistible, so tempting- morals were only trivial.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 will be around tomorrow! For now, hope you enjoyed the start of this mini series!
> 
> Kudos are cool and comments are awesome :D


End file.
